Forbidden Electra
by NekoSerendipity
Summary: Electra doesn't know a thing of her past. The only thing she knows is that she was found in the garden on the Moon Kingdom when she was little. The only key she has is a man she is forbidden to love.
1. A Mere Servant

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Usagi, the moon kingdom, Endimion, Chibiusa, Hotaru, ect. I DO own Electra and Masao ^_^ No stealing! If there is anything else that isn't mine. It isn't mine! ^_^  
  
AN: Okay, okay! I admit it! I love fencing! Okay, are you happy now? I KNOW this is the third fic I've written that has fencing in it! Who gives? Bwahahahaha! Oh, and I know the whole Kakeru thing may seem irrelevant, but it's to introduce her name 'n everything . . . Just read it, k?  
  
"Princess," a messenger called from the doorway.  
  
I looked up and got up from the chair in the corner. "Hime-sama isn't here right now."  
  
The messenger looked surprised for a moment. "If it weren't for your clothes I'd think you were a princess." He turned and left.  
  
I ran a hand through my waist-length, thick, shiny brown hair and blushed. I was wearing a long, full skirt and a ratty blouse, hence the reference to my clothes. I sighed, happy that someone had spoken to me; a worthless servant of the moon kingdom. Sitting down again, I picked up the scarf I was mending in the princess' sitting room.  
  
The queen's advisor, Luna, plodded in and sat down on the ground in front of me, regarding me with her sparkly cat eyes.  
  
Finally I couldn't stand it any longer. "Is something wrong, Luna-sama?"  
  
Luna realized she was staring and shook her head. "Gomen nasai, I didn't mean to stare... I'm just worried about Usagi." I smiled at the queen's real name. It was something I heard rarely, and it was interesting to hear the all-powerful queen called Bunny. "Is she sick?"  
  
"No, no, nothing like that," Luna muttered distractedly.  
  
I decided not to question her further and left the room, leaving the fixed scarf.  
  
"Hey!" The messenger from earlier ran up to me and I stopped walking. "Who are you? What's your name?"  
  
I blinked at him, my insides churning as they always did when people mentioned my name. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just curious."  
  
I turned away from him and continued down the hall. I knew I knew this man from somewhere, I just wasn't sure where that was. I also wasn't sure of my name. I had been on the moon for as long as I could remember. They told me they found me in Usagi's garden as a child. They named me Electra, but I have no last name and no knowledge of my real name.  
  
The messenger caught up with me. "You can't just walk away. I AM a person of authority here, you know."  
  
"Ah?" I blushed. Damn, I did have to think everybody was a messenger, didn't I?  
  
"Yes, I'm Kakeru Oozora." He grinned. "Sorry if I confused you."  
  
Me? Well, I was a tomato. "No, I'm sorry for getting things confused." I bowed. "Well, sir, I have places to go and things to do."  
  
"Ja mata ne."  
  
Kakeru and I parted our ways.  
  
"Electra?" My paging globe was blinking and speaking when I got to my room.  
  
"Hai, hai!" I turned it on. "What is it?"  
  
The princess appeared, brushing her pink hair. "Ah, there you are." There was scorn in her voice, but she smiled. "Hotaru is coming for dinner. Will you go tell the kitchen to make us sukiyaki?"  
  
I nodded and flipped off the globe. "Never a chance to rest." I sighed heavily and left the room again. But my face suddenly brightened again. Hotaru was like me, lonely and mysterious. Though she, of course, had no idea who I was, I looked up to her even though she was younger than me. The only person on the moon who knew I existed for purposes other than serving was Mamoru, the king. He would always walk with me in the garden where I was found, and he would talk to me about who I could have been in the past. He always would cheer me up.  
  
As I thought of him, I saw him coming down the hall, his purple cape floating out behind him. He smiled at me gently. "Off to the kitchen?"  
  
I nodded but didn't say anything. There wasn't any need to say anything, and he understood that. Other people would have forced me to answer.  
  
Mamoru turned and began to walk next to me. "Are you okay?"  
  
That's the only thing I hated about him. He always knew what I was thinking. "Yes, of course I'm okay. I'm always okay." I refused to meet his eyes.  
  
He took my chin in his strong hand and forced me to look at him. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I'm tired," I replied indignantly, not telling him the truth. Sadly, he knew that. I walked quickly to try to get away from him. Though I have long legs, he is much taller than I am, so he caught up with me.  
  
"Electra, give me a break! Come on, I'm the only person you talk to. Don't you want to tell SOMEBODY why you're sad or mad or WHATEVER?" He was in a bad mood that day.  
  
I shook my head. "I told you it's nothing." I was getting slightly aggravated with him as well. "And if there is something, I don't have to tell you everything. You'll just tell Serenity anyway."  
  
Mamoru's face creased into a frown. "You know I don't tell anybody anything you tell me! Nothing leaves our talks in the garden!"  
  
"Then how come Serenity knows that I want to fence?" I whirled to glare at him.  
  
Mamoru was surprised yet again. "Moshi moshi, I didn't even know that." He grinned. "It's the wonders of my wife. She knows everything. BUT! BUT! I didn't tell her ANYTHING, you understand?"  
  
"Hai, hai..." I sighed. "Well, I've got to hurry. Orders from the princess, you know." I continued down the hall and Mamoru went the way he was originally going.  
  
My errand in the kitchen was quickly finished. I paused in the hallway and glanced down towards the throne room. I suddenly had an urge to go talk to Serenity. I hurried back to my room."  
  
Luna was sitting in front of my door when I got there. "The queen wishes to see you. I am here to escort you."  
  
I blinked and slowly grinned. "Okay, let me put on some nicer clothes." I went into my room and dug deep into my closet. I unearthed my navy blue formal dress. It was off the shoulder on one side. The skirt was full and reached the floor, dragging a little bit. I slid on my silver sandals and ran a brush through my hair.  
  
"Hayaku, you're too slow," Luna accused, trotting off towards the throne room.  
  
I followed her, scuffling along with much difficulty in my sandals.  
  
Serenity was sitting on her crystal throne when I entered. I bowed low and she smiled softly. She gestured to the chair next to her. "Come sit down."  
  
I climbed up the stairs tentatively, my skirt rustling. I sat down and sat with my back rigid.  
  
"Relax," she said soothingly. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything."  
  
Though her tone was much like she was talking to a dog, but it set me at ease and I leaned back in the chair.  
  
Serenity was studying me. "You look different all dressed up like that. You look slightly majestic."  
  
I blushed, as usual. I made a mental note to practice not blushing.  
  
"What I wanted to talk to you about is fencing..." Serenity tugged at one of her long pigtails. "I wouldn't usually let anybody besides the moon soldiers study and practice fencing, but. Well, it depends if you really want to fence or not."  
  
My eyes were huge. I crossed my arms and dug my nails into them to keep from screaming yes. "I really, really, really would like that!"  
  
"There will be SOME consequences, however..." The corners of Serenity's mouth twitched. She saw my face fall. "First, you'll have to move to the balcony room to be close to the practice fields.  
  
My jaw dropped. The balcony room was the nicest room after the other planets' queen's guestrooms. It had a beautiful stone balcony that looked out over the garden and even had a staircase down to the garden.  
  
"And you'll have to start to eat more. Our training program is tough. From now on you will eat with Endimion, ChibiUsa, and me."  
  
I was becoming dizzy. "You can't be serious! Why me?"  
  
Serenity smiled triumphantly and ignored me. She had gotten the response she wanted. "Oh, and you'll be needing nicer clothes if you wish to dine with us every night."  
  
"Ohi-sama, are you certain I won't be a pain?" I crossed my fingers behind my back.  
  
"Oh, of course not. I know that Mamoru is the only person you really have conversations with. With the balcony going into the garden you can talk to him whenever you need to.  
  
My opinion of the queen skyrocketed right then. Here I was, an unknown, mysterious girl whom people had the knack to ignore, only talking to Mamoru... And she wasn't jealous or angry. She trusted her husband entirely, and, of course, I didn't blame her. He was more like a brother or a father to me, not a friend, but Serenity never had any suspicions that he and I had a love affair. Serenity knew he or I would never fall in love with one another. Our relationship just didn't work that way. "A million "thank you"s, Ohi-sama!"  
  
"Oh, and you're to call me Usagi."  
  
I gasped. "I'm sorry, my queen, but that I cannot do!"  
  
"Oh, please, you must! I want us to be friends." Serenity held out her hand. "Deal?"  
  
I took her hand and shook it. "Deal." I stood up.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. You may not, in any way, shape, or form, fall in love with Masao." Serenity was looking at me with a serious expression on her face.  
  
I paused and looked at her confusedly. "Who is Masao?"  
  
Serenity blinked. "Oh, yes... Well, you'll find that out in due time. Just remember my orders."  
  
"But." I caught myself from questioning her and bowed. "Arigato."  
  
"Okay, then, I'll see you tomorrow for shopping!"  
  
My protest was caught in my throat and I hurried back to my room. 


	2. Forbidden

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Usagi, the moon kingdom, Endimion, Chibiusa, Hotaru, ect. I DO own Electra and Masao ^_^ No stealing! If there is anything else that isn't mine. It isn't mine! ^_^  
  
AN: Second chapter! *type type type*  
  
"I don't know..." I shifted from foot to foot uneasily.  
  
"Oh, come on! It looks great!" Usagi insisted.  
  
"But...Isn't it a little slutty?"  
  
Usagi laughed. "You think THAT is slutty?" She gestured to the strapless dress I was trying on. "Take a look at the stuff that girl over there is wearing!"  
  
I shifted my eyes to the girl. "Why is she naked in public?" I could be rather naïve sometimes.  
  
"Oh, that passes as shorts and a shirt. Bra and underwear standards are skimpier than they used to be."  
  
I shook my head unbelievingly and went back to the changing room. "Okay, last dress..." I looked at the culprit. It was wine colored and made out of a velvety material. It had spaghetti straps, and the skirt was very full. It shimmered even in the dim light of the dressing room. I slid into it and zipped up the back with ease. I stepped out of the dressing room and noticed that there was somebody standing next to Usagi.  
  
The man blinked at me. He had light brown hair that was short but long at the same time, if you know what I mean. His eyes were chocolate brown and sad-looking. He was wearing loose grey pants and a tight black shirt.  
  
"Ah, Electra . . ." Usagi turned to me and stopped in mid sentence. "Wow! That dress looks really amazing on you."  
  
The man's eyes caught mine and he half smiled. My heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Oh, my apologies . . ." Usagi snapped out of her thoughts. "Masao, this is Electra. Electra, this is Masao."  
  
I had a sinking feeling as I shook his hand. His hand was warm and perfect, and it seemed to fit my hand just right. His looks fascinated me. And, as he said that it was nice to meet me, I found that I liked his accent. He was amazing. He was . . . Forbidden . . .  
  
"I do say, that IS the best thing I've ever seen you wear!" Mamoru commented, coming up behind Usagi and putting his arms around her waist.  
  
I blushed. "Thank you."  
  
Masao turned to Usagi with an incredulous look on his face and pointed to me. "And I'm supposed to be teaching this girl how to fence?"  
  
Mamoru and Usagi grinned. "You'd be surprised how strong she is."  
  
I scratched the back of my head and gazed at Masao. "When do we start?"  
  
Mamoru laughed. "One at a time, Electra! First you've got to go buy those dresses. Then you and Masao are off to get your fencing equipment."  
  
"Right," I replied, gathering up the dresses and going to the cashier. I bought the dresses and sent them back to the castle with a messenger.  
  
"Well, Mamoru and I are going to go back to the castle. See you two later!" Usagi called. "Oh, and Electra . . . Remember what I said yesterday." She looked at me meaningfully and I wiped the dreamy grin off of my face.  
  
Masao looked down at me. "I'm not one to go shopping . . ."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "And you think I am?"  
  
He laughed. "I didn't think so . . . Come on, let's go get your stuff and get it over with." He began to lead the way to the fencing equipment store. "So, why did Serenity-sama decide to let you fence?"  
  
I studied his expression. It wasn't questioning, as one would expect it to be. It was more of a thoughtful glance. "You know, I still haven't figured that out. A sudden act of kindness, perhaps?"  
  
Masao smiled, his straight teeth showing. "It could be. Endimion does get annoyed with her occasionally when she is too nice to people. But since she's gotten older she's much more capable of running the moon kingdom." He cocked his head. "How long have you been here?"  
  
I blanched and looked down at my feet.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, is it a sore subject?"  
  
"No, no..." I sighed. "I suppose since I'm going to be working with you for a long time I can tell you my story."  
  
Masao's expression changed to a look of concern. "Here, I'll get us a snack. Sit down on that bench over there and wait for me. We can talk there."  
  
I paused before nodding and walking over to the bench and sitting down, adjusting my casual skirt around my legs.  
  
Masao came over with a cookie for each of us and sat down. "Go ahead."  
  
I thought for a moment, wondering where I should start. "Well... When I was five... No, that's not a good way to start... Ano... Well, awhile ago somebody found me in Usagi's garden. I was four at the time. I didn't remember a thing of where I was from, what I was called, or who had brought me there. They named me Electra and put me on the serving staff. I've been working for them ever since, but lately I've been a little lonely and pensive."  
  
Masao was listening attentively. "How old are you now?"  
  
"Well, that's the thing... They weren't sure how old exactly I was when I found them, because... Well, they just didn't know." I wasn't allowed to tell him the WHOLE story. Usagi and Mamoru would kill me if I did. "So I'm probably around eighteen now." The truth was, I didn't have human DNA or DNA from any known alien in the universe. I had the normal systems that humans have, but the structure of my DNA was completely different.  
  
Masao nodded. I could tell he knew I wasn't telling him everything. Was I THAT obvious? "Didn't they do scientific testing to try to trace your parents?"  
  
I chose to ignore the question, and he didn't persist. "Now tell me about yourself."  
  
"I was born on Pluto, but my family moved to Earth when I was four. Then we moved up to the moon when I was ten and I've been living here ever since. I... I worked as an astrologer for a little while and then I got into fencing, and here I am."  
  
The word astrologer struck home with me. It stirred something deep in the back of my brain that it made my head start to throb. I put a hand on my forehead.  
  
"Are you okay?" Masao gently touched my arm.  
  
I nodded and took a deep breath. "My head just hurts a little bit."  
  
Masao put his hand on my forehead and it was cool against my suddenly burning flesh. "Did you remember something?"  
  
"I might have," I mumbled.  
  
"It's my fault. I probably said something to stir a memory. One has to be careful around people with suppressed memories." He seemed to be talking to himself more than to me. I felt his hands shaking slightly when he touched me. He offered me some water and I took a sip of it.  
  
My head felt a little better so I stood up. "Come on, let's go to the store."  
  
Masao stood up behind me and we continued on to the store. He had one hand on my shoulder just in case my head got worse. I wished my head had gotten worse so that he'd take me into his arms, perhaps, but no such thing happened.  
  
***  
  
That night I moved into my new room. When I was all moved in, I changed into my light nightgown and sat down in front of the mirror to brush my hair. I got up and opened the French doors out onto the balcony. The warm night air rushed in and I walked out onto the balcony.  
  
"Usagi." I heard Mamoru's voice below. I could hear his shoes tapping on the floor.  
  
"Yes, Mamo-chan?" Serenity's voice was soft yet distinguishable.  
  
I knew that I should leave, and I was just about to slip back into my room when I heard them mention me.  
  
"Do you really think we should let Electra train with Masao?" Mamoru asked.  
  
I silently walked forward to listen to the conversation. Leaning on the rail, I heard Usagi sigh.  
  
"I know we're taking a really big chance, but... Look, Mamoru, Electra has become sad! She's becoming more curious about her past, and as she tries to look into it and doesn't succeed she is becoming depressed!" Usagi's tone was pleading.  
  
But what did training with Masao have to do with my past? I really had no clue. It grew silent and I knew they had left to go back to their room.  
  
I stayed on the balcony for quite awhile, staring listlessly out over the garden. A sudden gust of wind woke me from my meditations and I straightened up. I noticed somebody walking in the garden. His hands were in his pockets and he was looking up at the stars. He came into the light of the fountain and I saw his face.  
  
"Masao..." I whispered. As if he had heard it, he looked up and met my eyes. I blushed and realized I was in my nightgown. I hurried back into my room, shutting the doors.  
  
***  
  
I woke up early the next morning to someone banging on my door. I sat bolt upright in my bed and hurried to pull on a bathrobe. I ran to the door and jerked it open. "Is something wrong?"  
  
Masao stood there blinking. He slowly smiled. "You should be ready by now. It's time to fence."  
  
I blushed. "Whoops, I guess I forgot . . . So many things are going on that I can't keep track of what I need to do."  
  
"Oh?" Masao raised his eyebrows. "Well, from now on there will be no 'whoops' from you, young lady. Get dressed and hurry up."  
  
I nodded, feeling as if my face were on fire. "Yes, sir! I'm very sorry!"  
  
Masao's expression softened and the sadness in his eyes showed up again. "Just bring your fencing stuff in the bag that we bought, okay?"  
  
I looked into my room. "Well, personally I have no idea where my fencing stuff went because I moved in here and just kind of chucked everything into a corner."  
  
Masao sighed exasperatedly. "You're joking, right?"  
  
"I hope so," I muttered. "I'm sorry, I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Right. You had better hurry up or I'm not going to bother to teach you! You must be on-time and ready to work every morning at eight!" Masao pointed to a time-telling gadget that was on his wrist.  
  
I blinked. "Eight? What time is it now?"  
  
"Seven forty-five," Masao replied, the corners of his mouth twitching humorously as I yelped and ran into the depths of my room to get my workout clothes, leaving the door open. Masao stepped in and shut the door.  
  
Not noticing him, I hurriedly untied my bathrobe and was just about to let it fall to the ground when Masao cleared his throat. My face couldn't have been any redder. I ran into the bathroom to get changed. Moments later I was out again, my hairbrush lodged in my hair and one sock half on.  
  
Masao stopped me from running into the wall. "I'm not going to make you go so fast you kill yourself. Sit down and put your socks on."  
  
I took a deep, calming breath and sat down at my desk. I suddenly felt Masao's gentle hands running the brush through my hair. I didn't feel a single pain like I usually would with another person brushing my hair. He ran a hand through my hair and met my eyes in the mirror.  
  
"Your hair is beautiful," Masao complemented softly, pulling it back into a ponytail for me and fastening it with a hair band.  
  
I didn't quite know how to respond. I pulled on my socks and stood up, my hair flopping out of his hand. I got my shoes and put them on, grabbing my fencing stuff and hurrying out the door with Masao in tow.  
  
An: Hey, that turned out pretty good in my opinion. Review, pwease! 


End file.
